coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4835 (7th June 2000)
Plot Linda gets Mark to stand Leanne up and take her out clubbing. Sarah realises how lucky she is when she hears of baby Jake's death. Distraught Kevin turns to Sally for comfort over Jake's death whilst Alison tries to help Sarah who is exhausted with looking after her baby. Mark and Linda panic when Geena spies them kissing at the club. Linda tells her that she's trapped as she loves both Mark and Mike and begs her not to tell anyone. When Sarah falls asleep, Alison snatches the baby and runs out of the hospital. Kevin and the Platts are sent for. Kevin struggles to understand how Alison could have been left unattended whilst Martin refuses to have the situation covered up. The police are called in and radio broadcasts alert Weatherfield to the missing baby. Audrey is hurt when she hears the news over the radio and rows with Gail for not telling her in person. Sarah is upset by the rows and breaks down. Out walking Monica, Tyrone sees Alison on the Red Rec. He tells Kevin who rushes there with the police. Linda pushes Mark into finishing with Leanne. She is sad to be dumped by him again. Kevin finds Alison and the baby outside a pram shop. He talks the police into letting him talk to her alone. She tells him how she can't face not having a baby as she knows she would make a great mother. She hands the baby to him and before anyone can stop her she runs in front of a lorry and is killed. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Alison Webster - Naomi Radcliffe *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Mark Redman - Paul Fox *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Louise Platt - Tina O'Brien *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Russell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Danny Hargreaves - Richard Standing *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Fran Mooney - Rebecca Lamb *Jess - Hannah Stoner *Paul Birch - Richard Sinnott *DC Robinson - Carol Noakes *DI Tyler - Richard Heap *Dr Phillips - Robert Pickavance (Credited as "Robert Pickervance") *WPC - Sue Norville *Rebecca Hopkins - Jill Halfpenny *Monica - Queenie Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - ''Living room/kitchen *Red Rec *Weatherfield General - Maternity unit and side room, relatives' room, corridors and exterior *Drummond Street *Fresh Nightclub Notes *Final appearance of Naomi Radcliffe as Alison Webster. *This was an hour-long episode. *As with the previous episode, the end credits are played with no theme music. *Dev Alahan (Jimmi Harkishin), Vikram Desai (Chris Bisson) and Maya Desai (Indira Joshi) are credited but don't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A day of high drama ends in tragedy for Kevin, while Mark and Linda are caught out. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,210,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:2000 episodes Category:Extended episodes